peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
12 Days of Christmas/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the planned musical short "12 Days of Christmas". Script/Lyrics the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" :Cast :On the first day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Wendy :A phone plan for me and Danny Danny: "Feliz Navidad, Babe! ----- :Cast :On the second day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Ew! Eww! :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the third day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Kylie :Three saxophones :toots all three :ROCKIN'!! :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the fourth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Suzy :Four awesome pranks sits on a whoopee cushion, Kylie shakes her hand which has a joy buzzer, Rebecca gets sprayed by her squirt flower, and she tosses a pie onto Edmond's face. :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the fifth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Emily :Five goals to score uses her hockey stick, and whacks five hockey pucks stacked together one by one. :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the sixth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Edmond :Six new Ace Savvys promptly starts reading one. :Emily :Five goals to score :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the seventh day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Zoe :Seven birds a-flying opens her casket, and seven birds fly out. :Edmond :Six new Ace Savvys :Emily :Five goals to score :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the eighth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Zaza :Eight yummy creampies grabs one of her creampies, and tosses it at the screen. :Zoe :Seven birds a-flying :Edmond :Six new Ace Savvys :Emily :Five goals to score :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the ninth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Zuzu :Nine pageant sashes showcases her nine sashes at a pageant. :Zaza :Eight yummy creampies :Zoe :Seven birds a-flying :Edmond :Six new Ace Savvys :Emily :Five goals to score :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the tenth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Peppa :Ten beakers mixing pours some potion into another beaker, which creates an explosion, which slightly chars her. :Zuzu :Nine pageant sashes :Zaza :Eight yummy creampies :Zoe :Seven birds a-flying :Edmond :Six new Ace Savvys :Emily :Five goals to score :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the eleventh day of Christmas, Santa gave to me Bull frantically changes Baby Alexander, and holds up... :Bull :Eleven smelly diapers :Ugh! Alexander: "Poo-poo!" :Peppa :Ten beakers mixing :Zuzu :Nine pageant sashes :Zaza :Eight yummy creampies :Zoe :Seven birds a-flying :Edmond :Six new Ace Savvys :Emily :Five goals to score :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny ---- :Cast :On the twelfth day of Christmas, Santa gave to me :Pig :Twelve Louds a-looking cast is revealed to be peeking into their stockings, which they, except Rebecca, promptly hide when Mrs. Pig sees them and acts like nothing happened. Mr. Bull: "Kids." :Bull :Eleven smelly diapers :Peppa :Ten beakers mixing :Zuzu :Nine pageant sashes :Zaza :Eight yummy creampies :Zoe :Seven birds a-flying :Edmond :Six new Ace Savvys :Emily :Five goals to score :Suzy :Four awesome pranks :Kylie :Three saxophones :Rebecca :Two new iPads :Wendy :And a phone plan for me and Danny :Love you, Boo-Boo Bear! :Cast :Merry Christmas from Peppatown! song ends Category:Transcripts